


It's in the past

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, ex-husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry tries to keep calm when he finds out that he's working with his ex.





	1. Chapter 1

"You've got to be kidding me!" Barry yells and draws the attention of nearly everyone at the CCPD.  
  
"Lower your voice kid." Joe scolds. "It's not like its the end of the world. Plus Singh doesn't think it's such a bad idea to you two to be working together."  
  
Barry rolls his eyes. "It's a very bad idea Joe. How am I supposed to work with the man that broke my heart? The one that you wanted to hunt down? I remember very clearly that night when you told me and Iris that you might not be home for a while because you're looking for him. Now he's going to be here, riding along side you Joe and you're okay with that?"   
  
Joe shakes his head. "Hell no! You know that I have issues with anyone that hurts one of my kids and the fact that he did that you, Barry of course I don't want him anywhere near us but I dont have a choice. Unless you want to go against Singh's orders."  
  
Barry huffs. That's the last thing he wants to do . As much as he hates his ex husband right now, he can't go against his boss for something like this.  
  
"I'll deal with it."  
  
Joe nods. "Good. And keep an eye out. He's a part of the meta human task force Barry, out to catch Metas. If he finds out that you're one---"  
  
"He won't. Trust me on this. I've been doing a great job as the flash and keeping my identity a  secret."  
  
Joe grins. "Yeah. Right. Just be careful and don't let him get Into your head."  
  
                                          --  
  
"Hi Barry." That familiar voice sends a chill through his body and for a second Barry nearly drops the beaker in his hand. His lab was a sacred place and not that many people were allowed in.  
  
"Leave. Now." Barry doesn't look up but instead goes back to his work.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat an officer just looking for a key piece of evidence? Joe said you finished that lab report already. I need it."  
  
"I've sent it to Joe. Check with him."  
  
There's a hand on his shoulder and Barry freezes. "Or maybe, I wanted to check with you. What is with all this hostility Mr. Snart?"  
  
Barry shakes his hand off. "It's Allen. I dropped the Snart when we divorced or don't you remember that?"  
  
"Oh, I remember but why? I thought you loved that name? And me?"  
  
"I did. But you know, when you think it's better to leave me for two years without so much a phone call then I guess the love wasn't there. Now please leave. I'll fax the papers or get them from Joe. Please."  
  
Len's gone when Barry turns around. He lets out a deep breath.  
  
This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Barr." Joe's voice stops him on his way out of the precinct. He's got his kit thrown over his shoulder and he's just ready to head to Star Labs and find the latest meta human and take his mind off the fact that his ex-husband is working with him now. He turns and adjusts the strap on his shoulder, eyes focused primarily on Joe who's watching him with earnest.   
  
"Joe." Barry responds. His voice is soft, not broken but he knows that if he speaks up he's going to break. All this stress wasn't good for him.   
  
"Snart told me how you handled yourself this morning with the case file. Says he's never seen you like that before."   
  
Barry shakes his head. "I didn't feel like dealing with his nonsense or excuses and I wasn't going to take it."   
  
Joe lets out a snort. "I get that Barry, I do but you need to keep a professional presence. He could have went to Singh about your attitude."   
  
"He wouldn't do that. No matter what goes on between Leonard wouldn't get me fired."  
  
"Ouch." Joe laughs, Barry frowns.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I haven't heard you call him Leonard since the two of you began dating. Back when---"  
  
Barry looks away, his eyes filled with the past.   
  
"Back when he was Captain Cold and you thought he was manipulating me into being with him. Back when I was happier to be honest. Look I've got to go. I'll see you tonight? Iris is making dinner."   
  
"Oh! Yeah. Tell her I might be a little late though. And I'm bringing a guest."  
  
Barry smirks. "A guest? What kind of guest?"   
  
"None of your Bussiness until we arrive. But look. Barr, be careful okay?"   
  
Barry waves him off.   
  
"Always Joe."   
  
                                           +  
  
  



End file.
